Mr. Conductor and Timmy Turner's Thomas Tales with Friends
' Mr. Conductor and Timmy Turner's Thomas Tales with Friends' is a crossover series with characters of various shows, real life celebrities, musicians and professional athletes. Featuring George Carlin as Mr. Conductor and Tara Strong as the voice of Timmy Turner. Each episode will have five Thomas Stories and one song. Only Stories from Seasons 1-7 and the 15 Jack and the Pack episodes may be used. No stories from Seasons 8-present allowed. Many stories will be repeated once (sometimes twice) and Thomas songs from Seasons 4-7 will be used, but non-Thomas songs are the majority used. Major Trivia *Il Volo are 22-24 years old in the series. *Jackie Evancho is 17 years old in the series. *The Powerpuff Girls are 8 years old in the series. *Spongebob Squarepants and other characters from his named show will be their pre-movie selves in the series. *Mr. Conductor and Timmy Turner themselves will either be absent in some episodes or won't tell stories and in their places, Mr. Conductor (Ringo Starr), Mr. Double, Bubbles, Bart, Jimmy Neutron, Lisa, Rudy, Penny, Edd, Percy and Junior will tell the stories. *Season 7 Thomas Stories narrated by Michael Brandon, Tara Strong, Yeardly Smith and Samuel Vincent will have the original music. *Originally, the series was titled, "Mr. Conductor's Thomas Tales with Friends" but due to multiple episodes with Timmy telling stories, it was changed to "Mr. Conductor and Timmy Turner's Thomas Stories with Friends". Episode 1: Little Miss Ed Plot *In Peach Creek, The Powerpuff Girls visit the Eds' cul-de-sac. Ed and Edd got off to a good start with the girls, but Eddy was jealous of hearing the praise they get in Townsville. Mr. Conductor appears and tells them stories about girls on Sodor. After the last story, The girls explained about their friends, Bart and Lisa Simpson as well as their family and how Buttercup developed a crush on Bart. Then, they took off into the sky and a montage of the girls to the song, "That's What Girls Do" played. Notes *Thomas Stories told by George Carlin, Alec Baldwin and Michael Brandon Thomas Stories #Emily's New Coaches (Michael Brandon) #Mavis (George Carlin) #Toby's Tightrope (George Carlin) #Happy Ever After (Alec Baldwin) #Percy's Predicament (George Carlin) Song *That's What Girls Do (Performed by No Secrets) Quotes *(Mr. Conductor appears in a cloud of gold dust) *Mr. Conductor: Hello, Eds! What's up? *Bubbles: Hi, Mr. Conductor! *Buttercup: What's up, Little Man? *Eddy: You know our friend, Mr. C? *Mr. Conductor: Indeed, they do, Eddy. I met the Powerpuff Girls at some point (in reference to "Shining Time Station Fantasy Crossover Edition" when he guest starred in "Once Upon A Time" and met the girls in that episode) after I met you and your friends. And usually, the expression is Ladies first. *(Edd and Blossom show up) *Mr. Conductor: Hello, Edd! Where have you and Blossom been? *Edd: We were looking up insects and- Pardon me, Did you just say Blossom? How did you know her name? *Mr. Conductor: She and her sisters, Bubbles and Buttercup are friends of mine. They've told me stories about how they save the world from so many monsters and criminals. *Bubbles: Oh, shucks. It's our job. *Mr. Conductor: And I think you girls and Eds will be great friends. *Eddy: Fat chance! HMPH! *Edd: Eddy, you must stop being envious. Be proud to know such famous young heroines. *Bubbles: Yeah, Eddy. Don't be such a party pooper. *Buttercup: Yeah, you don't see us getting jealous of your low-budget scam ideas!!! *Eddy: What?!! *Ed: Shush! My yeast is rising. *Mr. Conductor: Eddy, you sound just like Thomas did the day Emily arrived. *Bubbles: Who's Emily, Mr. Conductor? *Blossom: But we already know Thomas, Edward, Duck, Rusty, and Stepney. *Buttercup: Yeah, how come we've never heard about her when you told us your stories of Rusty and Stepney back in Shining Time Station? *Edd: Why, I believe we remember the story of Emily's first day. (referring to the Mr. Conductor Meets Ed, Edd 'N' Eddy episode, "High-Heeled Ed" where the Eds were watching Jimmy as Mr. Conductor Starr met him and told him the story) I'd be happy to hear it again. *Eddy: Snore! *Ed: Shush! SHUSH! *Mr. Conductor: Thank you, Ed. And now that I have your attention... (Blows whistle and "Emily's New Coaches" begins) Quote 2 *(After "Percy's Predicament") *Blossom: Whoa! That WAS an awkward predicament! *Buttercup: I'll say. But, man that was some intense action! *Ed: I love action! Have you seen "Attack of the Zombie Brain-Munchers"?! *Bubbles: Zombies?!!! *tears up and sad gasps in fear* *Edd: Nothing to fear, Bubbles. Zombies are pure fictitious. *Buttercup: I haven't, but this kid I know has. His name's Bart Simpson. He's my man! *Eddy: Who the heck's Bart Simpson anyway?! *Edd: Eddy, please watch your tone. *Bubbles: He's from Springfield. I first met his sister, Lisa when she was looking for her missing saxophone at Shining Time Station. (referring to the Shining Time Station Fantasy Crossover Edition episode, Finders Keepers.) *Blossom: And when our dad, Professor Utonium took us on a trip through Springfield to visit his old college classmate, Professor Frink, he let us fly through the streets and Lisa recognized Bubbles and before we knew it, we were having a fun time over at their house. *Bubbles: Their mom makes the tastiest sandwiches and their dad is so funny even when he's angry! Their little baby, Maggie is so cute and did I mention they have a cute puppy and kitty too?! (referring to Santa's Little Helper and Snowball II) *Buttercup: And when I heard Bart was into pranks, action and violence, I immediately starting crushing on him. *Ed: Crushed him? Was that your dark side, Buttercup? *Edd: Not that kind of crush, Ed. You were saying, Buttercup? *Buttercup: Yeah, anyways. Bart's cool and awesome! He's nothing like this other guy I know...Butch. Well, he is a lot like him, but at least Bart's no bad guy who tried to use me to wreak havoc! *Ed: Reek? Like the stench? *Edd: No, Ed. WREAK. As in to create havoc or melee. *(Just then the sound of the Powerpuff hotline went off and Blossom picked up what was a mobile phone version of the hotline) *Blossom: Yes, Mayor? *(The Mayor chatters on the other line) *Blossom: We'll be right there! (Hangs up) Girls, trouble back in Townsville! It was nice meeting you, Eds. *Buttercup: But we gotta fly! *Bubbles: We're superheroes! *All three girls: Bye! (then they took off into the sky) *Ed: They are so lucky. Do you think I could fly if I mixed my own chemical X, Double-D? *Eddy: That's stupid. *Edd: Eddy-! I wouldn't take any chances, Ed. There go three mighty, young heroines. *(Then the scene went to the girls flying as "That's What Girls Do" began and a montage of the girls fighting crime and doing other activities began) Episode 2: The Ed-Shank Redemption Plot *Mojo Jojo keeps Edd hostage in a prison cell in a "good guy prison", after the Rowdyruff Boys posed as a trio of school kids walking together in a socialable group and kidnapped him. On a stormy night, Edd (In a prison striped shirt) was DEEPLY upset and cried, worrying about his family and friends who missed him VERY much. Mr. Conductor appears and gives Edd advice with stories of escapes and plans on the Island Of Sodor. After the last story, Mr. Conductor disappears to get help. After 5 minutes of waiting (with tears in his eyes), Timmy speaks to him in his head and helps Edd escape with advice from "The Shawshank Redemption". Notes *Thomas Stories told by George Carlin, Alec Baldwin and Michael Brandon Thomas Stories #Escape! (George Carlin) #Rusty to the Rescue (George Carlin) #Toad Stands By (George Carlin) #The World's Strongest Engine (Alec Balwin) #Alfie Has Kittens (Michael Brandon) Song *"Shawshank Redemption" (Prison Escape Theme) from "The Shawshank Redemption") Quotes Quote 1 *(Episode opens in the prison at 12:07 A.M with Edd crying, covering his face) *Edd (voiceover): How could I, of all people, have gotten imprisoned you may ask? *thunderclap* Well, it started when the undercover Rowdyruff Boys, accompanied by the evil primate, Mojo Jojo (posing as 3 school kids walking home in a normal group conversation) kidnapped me in an ambushing fashion and flew me to this prison conjured up by Mr. Conductor's doppelganger used to imprison good people. How ridiculous and at the same time, ironic. I've been trapped for about a week. What would my precious Jackie say and/or do if I am not there and think I abandoned her? What if I'm NEVER found or bailed out? Then...*sad gasp* I'll never be able to tell Jackie I truly love her!!!! *voice cracks* I'm hoping somebody comes to my aid, and fast. Jackie needs me and I need her so very much! *Edd: *sobs covering face* *(Mr. Conductor appears) *Mr. Conductor (whisper tone): Edd! *Edd (whisper tone): Mr. Conductor! Thank goodness! I'm saved. *Mr. Conductor: Your parents and friends have been wondering where you went off to. Posters of "Have you seen Eddward Marion?" were posted everywhere! Jackie was even WORRIED SICK about you thinking you abandoned her! You still have a chance to tell her you love her! We had to comfort her and she panicked when she found out you were kidnapped, but she was relieved to hear that you STILL have strong loving feelings for her. *Edd (relieved): Oh, Mr. Conductor! I'm so glad to hear that! *Mr. Conductor: Always happy to give you the good news, Edd. *Edd (sadly): *sad sigh* And now I just hope there is a way to bust out of this prison, and get to my beautiful Jackie. *Mr. Conductor (kindly): You certainly will, Edd. Have trust in fate and you certainly WILL be seeing Jackie. *Eds (relieved): Bless you so much, Mr. Conductor. I am glad Jackie feels better now since a miracle came to her to find out where I REALLY was. *Mr. Conductor: You should have GREAT faith in Jackie, Edd. She WILL guide you in the right path, and you WILL become strong together forever. Jackie is the angel for you. *Edd: Bless you Mr. Conductor. Please allow me to explain so I can tell Jackie if I bust out of this horrid prison. *(One minute later) *Edd: And well... here I am. Perhaps you can disappear me out of here with your magic. *Mr. Conductor: I would be gladly, but I'm low on magic again and I don't have enough to disappear us both out of here. *Edd: Oh dear... *Mr. Conductor: Don't panic, Edd. Escapes are often successful. Like the time Douglas saved Oliver. *Edd: Oh, perhaps some stories would inspire an escape plan? *Mr. Conductor: That's indeed a great idea! (blows whistle and "Escape!" begins) Quote 2 *(after 5 minutes of waiting) *Edd: *tears up and sniffles* *Timmy (voice only) Eddward, you all right?! It's Timmy! you can hear me in your head! *Edd (whispering): Timmy! Oh heavens I'm so pleased to hear from you! *Timmy: It's cool to see-well, hear you again, dude. Good thing I teleported out of my room with my poofer (from the Jimmy/Timmy Power Hour) that my old bud, Jimmy Neutron (foreshadowing Jimmy Neutron debuting in "Gotta Ed!!!!") modified so I could help him and Mr. Conductor track you on the tron in Jimmy's lab. I'm here to help you bust outta there! Jackie was worried sick about you! She and Rudy were the ones who told us that you were kidnapped after Rudy overheard the bad guys through Chalkzone and finding evidence through Chalkzone! *Edd: Oh, Timmy! I'm so grateful! Please kindly navigate and instruct me on how I escape this horrid prison! *Timmy (Voice only): Ok, first you dig your way until you come across the drain pipes! *Edd: Right-o. But digging won't be easy it- *(Then Edd discovered a hole behind the poster in his cell wall that had been done by a previous escapee) *Edd: Well, that's convenitently lucky. (enters the hole / "Shawshank Redemption" begins) *makes his way to the pipes *Edd: I've successfully made it to the pipes. Now what? *Timmy (voice only): All you have to do is crack that drain pipe open, crawl through that sewer pipe, and you're free! *Edd (whispering): *gasps* You mean I have to travel through that narrow unsanitary pipe?! *Timmy (voice only): Uh, duh! Have you seen "The Shawshank Redemption"?! *Edd (whispering): *gasps* Indeed I did! I know the plot! Well *sighs* here I go. *pounds the pipe really hard with the rock 3 times (in unsion to each lightning silhouette and thunderclap) until it cracks and human waste sprays him* *Edd looks inside the pipe and the scene cuts to him crawling, grunting and groaning* *Edd (in a gagging and, groaning way): I need to escape.... I need to get.... to my Jackie....*gags and keeps on crawling* *scene cuts to the end of the sewer pipe hanging above the water* *Edd (voiceover): I finally made it to freedom after crawling in this unsanitary foulness I can't even imagine. I crawled 800 yards, the same size as 8 NFL Football Fields, more than half a mile. *Edd grunts as he finally crawls out of the pipe and splashes into the thundering water, and Edd swims to safety in his smelly and filthy prison clothes* *Edd: *takes off his smelly and dirty prison shirt and opens his arms in the air in the middle of the storm* (in unison to crashing thunder and lightning) *stutters* FREEDOM!!!!!! HA HA!!!! *episode fades out and ends with a triumphant Edd's arms open in the storm* Episode 3: Won't You Be My Ed? Plot *Jackie Evancho and her family had just arrived to Peach Creek where Jackie would start living by herself (while her dog, Maggie ALSO lived with Jackie and the rest of the family lived down the lane by the Candy Store). After getting settled in (but still not completely unpacked), she decided to go visit Edd as she promised back at Shining Time Station (As seen in the Ed, Edd 'N' Eddy Visit Shining Time Station episode,"BIlly Saves the Day"), but when she rang his doorbell, he did not answer. Jackie then texts Edd saying she's just arrived, but Edd did not respond (since he was imprisoned in the "good guy" jail in the previous episode occurring around the same time as this episode.) so she texted again multiple times showing her concern as to why Edd wasn't responding. Jackie then went to look all over the cul-de-sac for him, but did not find him. Jackie grew worried and began to think Edd forgot or lost interest in her. She sat on his stoop sobbing in worry and betrayal when Mr. Conductor (Ringo Starr) appeared his cousin was busy looking for Edd himself and introduced himself to her. Jackie then introduces herself to him and tells Ringo about her recent arrival and Edd's absence which concerned her deeply. Mr. Conductor (Ringo Starr) not knowing where Edd was either reassured Jackie that Edd is an honest and caring friend who would NEVER break a promise to a friend. ESPECIALLY when said someone is new to the cul-de-sac. He then tells her stories about the engines on the Island of Sodor when their friends are far, homesick or making new friends. After the last story, Mr. Conductor went to look for Edd. Jackie's friend, Rudy Tabootie came up to her saying he heard of Edd's disappearance and that Mojo Jojo and the Rowdyruff Boys were behind it AND managed to swipe a "good guy" prison business card and gave it to her. After Rudy deparated the scene, Jackie heard and came across the scene of Eddy chasing after Ed for ruining his latest scam in which he drops his cell phone. Jacke then discovers an incriminating text conversation on Eddy's phone (which was never revealed until "Safe and Ed") Then she promptly forwarded the text conversation to her phone and deleted her number from Eddy's cell phone texting board for her protection. She then calls Timmy Turner who then contacts Jimmy Neutron (both who have experience in escaping) to help Edd break out of the "good guy" prison. Timmy accepts and PROMISES Jackie that Edd will be free again. Jackie thanked Timmy, but still worried SEVERELY about Edd. Late that night, Jackie couldn't sleep as she lied on her bed sobbing in DEEP concern for Edd. She performs "Set Me Free" to express her confidence that Edd will soon be with her. After the song, she suddenly sees flashing police lights then hears a brief siren outside her window. She goes to her window to see a police car passing by her house. Minutes later, she gets a text from Timmy who tells her Edd was brought home safe and sound by his Uncle, Officer Robert Barone (from Everybody Loves Raymond). Jackie in tears of happiness and relief sends Timmy a text in return expressing her TRUE GRATITUDE. Jackie then receives a text from Edd apologizing for his belated response and if she could come visit him the following day. Jackie smiles and returns the text. Finally, after sending Edd her text, she was able to fall asleep knowing Edd is home safe and sound. Notes *Thomas Stories told by Ringo Starr and Michael Angelis Thomas Stories #Saved from Scrap (Ringo Starr, US) #A New Friend for Thomas (Ringo Starr, US) #Four Little Engines (Michael Angelis) #Salty's Secret (Michael Angelis) #Bad Day at Castle Loch (Michael Angelis) Song *Set Me Free (Performed by Jackie Evancho) Quotes Quote 1 *(Episode opens with Jackie and her family arriving to Peach Creek with the moving vans) Quote 2 *Jackie: *sobbing when she thinks Edd has forgotten or lost interest in seeing her* *(Mr. Conductor Starr appears) *Mr. Conductor: Are you alright, young lady? *Jackie (tears in her eyes): *looks up and gasps softly* Who are you? *Mr. Conductor: Ah, you must be new to the cul-de-sac. I've met everyone here in Peach Creek. At least I THOUGHT I met everyone here because here you are and I've NEVER met you before. Therefore, I could ask YOU the same question. What's your name? *Jackie (tears in her eyes; shyly):...I'm...Jacqueline...Jack...Jackie...! *Mr. Conductor: Or is it...Jacqueline Jack Jackie? And you may call me Mr. Conductor. *Jackie: Oh, Mr. Conductor! I...wait...you don't look like the Mr. Conductor I met back at Shining Time Station. (referring to the STSTFCE episode, "Once Upon a Time" and the EENEVSTS episode, "Billy Saves the Day") *Mr. Conductor: Oh! You must mean my cousin! He usually comes here to see what his lads, the Eds or the rest of the cul-de-sac lads and lasses are up to. What may I ask brings you here? *Jackie: Well, my family and I just moved here! I'll be living on my own while they live down the lane by the Candy Store. When I settled in, despite I wasn't COMPLETELY unpacked, I thought I'd look to visit one of the Peach Creek kids who I met back at Shining Time Station when I was only there for the Moonlight Concert (referring to Edd and the EENEVSTS episode, "Billy Saves the Day"), but he hasn't responded to my texts and I haven't been able to find him! I'm worried he's...lost interest in seeing me...! (voice cracks) *Mr. Conductor: Ah, I gather you're talking about Eddward! His friends and parents have been looking all over for him lately! He seemed to have disappeared one day. My cousin is actually on Wilson Way seeking help to find him. *Jackie: Wilson Way? What's that? *Mr. Conductor: It's where some friends of ours who are imaginary, but VISIBLE live in a Foster house simply known as "Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends". A place where kids who have outgrown their imaginary friends drop them off and are put up for adoption when they don't want or need them anymore and are given to somebody else who is in NEED of an imaginary friend they can get along with. *Jackie: Sounds like a nice place. *Mr. Conductor: It is. My cousin knew Mac AND its most well-known residents, Bloo, Wilt, Eduardo, Coco, Frankie Foster, Mr. Herriman AND its founder, Madame Foster before I did. You see, young lad Mac was told to give up his imaginary friend, Bloo when he grew too old for him, but didn't want to give him away. So after an adventure AND agreement, Bloo was allowed to live at Foster's and NEVER be adopted as long as Mac visited him each and every day! (in unison, we flash to various footage of each said character Mr. Conductor names AND footage of the Foster's Pilot TV movie, "House of Bloo's") *(We then flashback to Jackie and Mr. Conductor) *Jackie: That's wonderful for them, but...(sadly gasps) What about Edd?! What if he's forgotten me or doesn't care about meeting me anymore?! (cries into her hands) *Mr. Conductor: I wouldn't worry, Jackie. I know Edd far too well. He's very HONEST, CARING AND KEEPS A PROMISE. ESPECIALLY to someone who is new to the cul-de-sac. Those are important qualities in a friend. Just like my other friend who is ALSO named Edward! *Jackie: The blue engine? From the Island of Sodor? *Mr. Conductor: Exactly! This reminds me of when he once made a new friend who was in a HORRIBLE predicament! *Jackie: *soft gasp* What happened? *Mr. Conductor: Well, I'll tell you the story because it has a sad beginning, but a happy ending. Maybe it will cheer us both up! (blows whistle and "Saved From Scrap" US begins) Quote 3 *(After "Bad Day At Castle Loch") *Mr. Conductor: Well, I'm off again. I'm going to look and see to finding Eddward myself. Goodbye, Jackie! I'll see you soon, and please stay calm, and hope will guide you to finding Eddward! Goodbye! *disappears* *Jackie (sadly): Goodbye, Mr. Conductor. *sniffles* Oh, my poor Edd.... *sobs and sniffles while covering her face* *(Just then, Rudy ran up to her) *Rudy: Jackie! *Jackie: Oh...*sniffles* hi, Rudy. Haven't seen you for some time. *Rudy: Likewise. Mr. Conductor told me about his friend, Edd missing and that this cul-de-sac is where he lives so he asked me to come here to help look for him. You hear about Edd missing too? *Jackie: I did, Rudy. I don't know where he could be! *Rudy: Well, Penny, Snap and I have been using different chalkboards through Chalkzone to find where he could be. No sign of him, BUT we did come across Mojo Jojo and the RowdyRuff Boys in his observatory laughing evilly about their latest arrest in this "good guy" prison conjured up by Mr. Conductor's evil twin on an unknown land and heard mention of "some kid with a sock on his head"! *Jackie: *soft gasp* That's Edd! *Rudy: Yeah, except no one knows where it's located. BUT, I did manage to swipe one of these business cards for the prison he had lying around, presumably for bad guys to hand out to other bad guys if they want to imprison good guys. (in unison, hands it to Jackie) *Jackie: *gasps softly at the sight of the card* *Rudy: The only downside is they didn't print the address on it only the contact information. They even fixed it so that no one can hoogle (spoof of "Google") the number and uncover the prison's location. My guess is the organization is top secret and they don't want friends of imprisoned good guys found so they have to contact the "good guy" prison to have them arrested NO charge! I sure hope we can do something to break Edd out. *Jackie: Wait! I bet Jimmy Neutron can scan the card AND find WHERE the "good guy" prison is! I've never met him myself, but remember his friend, Nick Dean told us all about him during his time at Shining Time Station and that he (Jimmy Neutron) and Timmy are friends!? (reference to "Shining Time Station Fantasy Crossover Edition" despite Jimmy Neutron was never mentioned within the series and Nick hadn't met Timmy yet) *Rudy: That's a great idea! That Jimmy Neutron sounds REAL brilliant when it comes to being advanced! *Jackie: Thanks, Rudy. It was nice seeing you again. *Rudy: Likewise. But I gotta hit it back to Plainsville. Later! (exits scene) *Jackie: Bye, Rudy...*sighs sadly* *Eddy (voice only): ED!!!! *Jackie (sadly): *gasps* *Eddy: *screams in anger while running after Ed, unaware that his iPhone dropped* *Ed (while running / in unison to Eddy screaming and running after him): Run, Jib!!!! *Jackie (sadly): I must pick up this phone and return this to Eddy-- *then she sees an incriminating text, and gasps in horror* (to herself) I don't believe this...how could he?! What a traitorous monster! I gotta screenshot and text this to my phone. (does so) Now I just need to delete my screenshot photo, my number on his phone and texting board!! *does so, and quickly calls Timmy on his cell phone* *(Timmy answers and appears on a split screen) *Timmy: Hey, Jackie! What's up? *Jackie: Timmy...I need to send you something... *Timmy (calmly): Oh, sure thing. What is it, Jackie? *Jackie (in tears) You know how Edd's been missing lately? *nervous gulp* *Timmy: Yeah. Mr. Conductor told me of Edd's mysterious disappearance! *Jackie: Well, Rudy gave me some business card for a "good guy" prison. Wish for it into your hand. *Timmy: Alright, (to his watch) I wish I had the "good guy" prison business card Jackie has. *(The card then appears in his hand) *Timmy (looking at the card): Oh man! *Jackie: I know! We gotta do something to help him escape! But FIRST, we need to know WHERE the "good guy" prison is located! Jimmy Neutron could scan the card and find where the "good guy" prison is! *Timmy: Say no more, Jackie! I have experience in escaping and as Nick's filled you in on it before, Jimmy Neutron's an old bud of mine AND a pro at escaping too! His friend, Cindy Vortex even guided me through that giant robotic Goddard monster that ate me and ALMOST even digested me! (referring to the "Jimmy Timmy Power Hour") PLUS, I've even seen "The Shawshank Redemption!" I'll text him and tell him the sitch! Then I'll sneak out late tonight using my "poofer" (from the Jimmy Timmy Power/Hour) that Jimmy modified to transport me to his lab and guide Edd through his jailbreak! Jailbreaks are ALWAYS successful at night like in the movies! *Jackie: Oh, thank you SO MUCH, Timmy! You have no idea how much this means to me! *Timmy: Trust me, Jackie. I do. Edd's our friend! I'll give you the word WHEN Edd is free! I PROMISE to break him out, Jackie. *Jackie: Thank you, Timmy! A thousand times thank you! Bye! (hangs up) (to herself) Timmy's never let me down before...he and Jimmy Neutron MUST rescue my Edd! *(Late that night where Jackie was lying in her bed WIDE awake...) *Jackie: I should be asleep now, but I just can't stop thinking about Edd! *sighs worriedly and sobs* Please be ok...Edd...*inhales and exhales with concern*...I NEED to know that you'll be free...! *(Jackie then performs "Set Me Free") *(After Song, red and blue lights flash outside Jackie's window while a police siren briefly blared) *Jackie: Huh? *(She goes to her window and sees a police car drive by her house) *(Minutes later, Jackie receives a text from Timmy) *Timmy (voice only as Jackie reads his text): Jailbreak a success! My Uncle Robert (from Everybody Loves Raymond) just dropped Edd off at his house! He's back in the cul-de-sac! *(Jackie sighs/tears up with relief and happiness and returns the text to thank Timmy as well as to thank Jimmy Neutron for her too) *(Just then, Jackie received a text from Edd) *Edd (voice only as Jackie reads his text): Hello, Jackie, I am VERY, TRULY sorry for the EXTREMELY belated response to your MANY texts. Although I do appreciate your DEEP and TRUE concern for me. Mr. Conductor told me you were in DEEP concern and betrayal thinking I lost interest in seeing you which I was COMPLETELY appalled to have heard. Timmy then told me that you and you friend, Rudy found out about me being imprisoned in the "good guy" jail and that you had the idea to have Jimmy Neutron track the location of the prison I was in. THANK YOU, JACKIE! By the time you read this, since I would have only HAD sent this text rather late in the evening I might add, could I see you today? *(Jackie smiles and returns his text) *Jackie (in her mind): He's gonna be surprised to receive this text sooner than he thinks. (sends text) *(Finally, Jackie was able to sleep knowing Edd had been freed and was home safe and sound) *(Episode ends) Episode 4: Gotta Ed!!!! Plot *Ed, Edd and Eddy discover Jimmy Neutron, boy genius along with his friends, Carl, Sheen, Cindy and Libby stranded when his hovercar malfunctions. Jimmy along with Edd work on repairing it and Mr. Conductor tells stories about inventions new and helpful to the engines on Sodor. When they finally get home safely in Jimmy's fixed hovercar, they suddenly find out the death of Jimmy's longtime friend and hero, Spock on television. Mr. Conductor helps the gang pay tribute to the fallen comrade with the funeral scene (as seen in "Star Trek 2"). Notes *Thomas Stories told by George Carlin and Alec Baldwin Thomas Stories #Thomas and the Jet Engine (Alec Baldwin) #Terence the Tractor (George Carlin) #The Fogman (Alec Baldwin) #Dunkin' Duncan (Alec Baldwin) #Special Funnel (George Carlin) Song *Amazing Grace Quotes Quote 1 *(The episode begins with the Eds walking through the forest.) *Edd: Isn't it magnificent? All the splendors of nature. *Ed: *gulp* I think I swallowed a bug. *Eddy: What else is new? *(Then a gray line of smoke appeared in front of Edd.) *Edd: Is that smoke I smell?! *Eddy: It's probably coming from Lumpy. *Ed: Missed too many laundry days for that, Eddy. *Edd: Quickly! Where there's smoke, there's fire! *Eddy: Forget this! (turns to leave) *Ed: Don't go, Eddy! *(in unison, Ed pounces on Eddy.) *Ed: Mother Nature needs us! *(The Eds follow the smell until they came across five kids) *Jimmy: Gas planet! The hovercar's out of order! *Cindy: Leave it to Nerdtron to get us stranded! *Carl: Jimmy, my mom's gonna be really mad if I come home too late. *Sheen: Never fear, Carl! My animal-like instincts will help us find the way back to Retroville! *Libby: Get real, Sheen. You'll only get us more lost! Besides, we're WAY too far from Retroville to travel on foot now! *Edd: Pardon me, perhaps my fellows and I can be of assistance. *Ed: Why is the big-headed kid wearing a chocolate mousse for a hat? *Jimmy: Hey! *Eddy: (laughing) Good one, Ed! (laughs more) *Edd: Gentlemen, please. My name is Eddward, although some people refer to me as Double-D. *Cindy (to Libby): He's kinda cute. *Libby: Yeah. And who says beanie caps went out of style?! *(Jimmy glares in jealousy) *Ed: My name's Ed! And this is my lucky cheese chunk, Sheldon...Uh, Junior! *Sheen: Cool! That's just like this one episode of Ultra-Lord where he fights a giant cheese chunk! *Carl: I can't eat too much cheese at a time. It makes me bloaty. *Eddy: And I'm Eddy. *Sheen: Wow! How did you all get the same name?! Tell me your secret!!! *Libby: Oh, brother... *Edd: Why, it's only a coincidence. *Eddy: Yeah, yeah, coinky-dink! Anyway, need that flying inflatable tube fixed? We'll fix it for just a few measly quarters. *Edd: Eddy, please! *(Mr. Conductor appears) *Mr. Conductor: I was just visiting some bird friends of mine. I didn't expect to see you guys here today. *Carl: (screams) A TINY MAN PERSON!!!! *Jimmy: Pukin' Pluto! *Edd: Remain calm. This is our friend, Mr. Conductor. *Mr. Conductor: The pleasure's all mine. Who are you kids? *Edd: Why, that's right. We never caught your names. *Sheen: I'm Ultra-Sheen! *Carl: Well, my name is Carl Wheezer... *Cindy: Cindy Vortex. *Libby: Just call me Libby or...Libs for short. *Jimmy: And I'm Jimmy Neutron, Boy Genius. *Edd: Neutron? Pardon me, Jimmy. Are you familiar with a boy named Timmy Turner? *Jimmy: Yes. He and I had our rough roads. (referring to their rivalry in the first 2 Jimmy/Timmy Power Hour specials) Nowadays, we're close friends. Every now and then he stumbles or should I say transports to our town called Retroville. *Ed: What's a Retroville? *Jimmy: Well, Ed, I can certainly show you what our town is like...if I can fix my hover cart! *Edd: I'll gladly assist free of charge! *Mr. Conductor: That's very generous of you, Edd. And you know, Jimmy, a hovercar's a very interesting invention. And there are many inventions on the Island of Sodor that have helped the engines. *Libby: The Island of what now? *Ed: It's a place full of talking choo-choos! *Cindy: Yeah and I've been to the land of talking pets! *(Cindy and Libby laugh) *Edd: But it IS a very real place, ladies. *Mr. Conductor: Yes. While the hovercar's being repaired, I'll tell you all about the time with Thomas and a jet engine! *Carl: Oooo...sounds interesting. *Eddy: Snore! *Ed: Shush! *Mr. Conductor: And now that I have your attention...(blows whistle and "Thomas and the Jet Engine" begins) Quote 2 *(the gang finally arrives home and gets settled in the Neutron's house) *Edd: My. This house is a very, very, very fine house. (reference to the song "Our House" by Crosby, Stills, Nash & Young) *Ed: Bathroom, Double-D! *Cindy: Just look for the room with the toilet, Bozo! *Ed: Okie dokie! *(Everyone begins gathering snacks) *Sheen: I can't wait for the space outlaw movie! I heard an Ultra-Lord actor was in one scene for a brief moment! I WILL spot it!! *Libby: You'd travel the galaxy for Ultra-Lord. *Sheen: Is that a challenge?! *Eddy (to the microwave): Hurry up, you slowpoke popcorn! *Cindy (to Edd): You're a genius too, huh? *Edd: Well, I most certainly am knowledgeable. *Cindy: Really? You make any inventions of your own? *Edd: I have, most however usually fail miserably. *Cindy: You wouldn't mind if I gave you a hand with inventions sometime? (bats eyes) *Edd (nervously while sweating): Well, I- I- *Cindy: Come on, you're not embarrassed to have a girl help ar- *Jimmy (voice only): NOOOOOOO!!!! *Edd: Oh, dear! A shriek of terror! *Ed (coming out of the bathroom): Dad's home! *(The Eds and the Neutron gang run into Jimmy's living room) *Jimmy (crying): I just...don't...believe it...(cries) *(Mr. Conductor appears) *Mr. Conductor: Are you all right, Jimmy? *Carl: Gee, Jimmy, I haven't heard a scream that loud since my mom saw that awful rash I had once. *Jimmy: I just heard on the news, Mr. Spock has...has... *Libby: What, Jimmy?! *Sheen: He fell down a well?! *Ed: Got grounded?! *Cindy: Oh, you two are so clueless! (calmy to Jimmy) What happened to him, Jimmy? *Jimmy: He-He-He died!!! (bawls) He was not only a space hero, but a great longtime friend and ROLE MODEL of mine! *sad gasps* He was also famous for his Vulkan salute! *Edd: Oh, dear! My most sincere apologies, Jimmy! I'm sorry your friend has passed on! *Sheen: NO!!!! Not the guy who's half-guy, half-alien who fights evildoers with his other space troops! *Jimmy (in a crying way): I'm afraid Mr. Spock IS the person half-human, half alien you just mentioned, Sheen. *sobs* *Ed (sadly): I have a feeling inside me and it isn't fresh linen! *Eddy: Who cares?! Spacemen are for jerks! They aren't even that great! I don't even care if that stupid quack of a spaceman was half-guy, half-mutant! *Jimmy (hysterically crying): HE WAS THE GREATEST DEFENDER OF THE GALAXY, MAN!!!! *bawls covering face* *Edd: *loud horrified gasp* Eddy, how could you?! This couldn't be a more inappropriate time for your belligerence! *Cindy: Yeah, Edd's right. You really are a jerk. And poor Neutron is SEVERELY hurt and saddened. *takes soap and and washes her mouth out as she did in "Raise The Oozy Scab"* *Edd (gives Jimmy a tissue to wipe his tears in unison): Tell me, Jimmy. What can we do that will make everything all right? *Cindy: Well, we can all watch... the entire "Star Trek" series (from the 1960's) and the first 2 "Star Trek" movies ...if that...cheers Ner-Neutron up. *Jimmy (with tears in eyes): I would appreciate that. Thanks. *sniffs* *Edd: And I think we should respectfully observe in a moment of silence in memory of the late great Mr. Spock. *all pause and bow their heads in a moment of silence as the funeral scene plays on T.V along with "Amazing Grace"* *scene cuts to when Mr. Spock's casket shoots into space and goes Godspeed into the Heavens* *song ends and so does the episode* Trivia *This episode is a tribute in loving memory of Leonard Nimoy (1931-2015). Category:Pooh's Adventures